Crude paper for a corrugated cardboard corrugater is usually supplied in the form of a coiled crude paper which is continuously fed so that when the coiled paper is practically reeled off, a new crude paper coil is spliced to the preceding crude paper coil while there still exists a suitable amount of crude paper on the preceding coil and in this way new crude paper coils are successively spliced to the preceding one so as to accomplish continuous feeding of crude paper.
The above-mentioned paper splicing operation itself has been mostly accomplished through manual operations by an operator as well as by a splicing roller device which is automatically swung and many different types of method have been used for bringing into contact and splicing the preceding crude paper to a new supply of crude paper. In these conventional methods, particularly one in which an adhesive portion consisting of a double-sided adhesive tape or the like is preliminarily provided at the end of a new crude paper coil and the preceding crude paper is pressed against the adhesive portion of the new crude paper by means of splicing rollers, it has been impossible to expect reliable automatic paper splicing due to the fact that there are many cases where during the said pressing operation by the splicing rollers, the new crude paper is not spliced to the preceding crude paper but it is adhered to and wound around the roller.